


Neighbors

by burymeinziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burymeinziam/pseuds/burymeinziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a tendency to annoy their neighbors because they can’t “keep it down.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

Liam sighed as he combed his fingers through his hair. In his opinion, it was too early to be dealing with something so trivial. He and Zayn were on their way to respond to another domestic disturbance call; the third one this week and it was in the same exact neighborhood. He also had a sneaking suspicion that he would be visiting the very same house as Zayn parked the car in front of the house that had called in the complaint.

The neighborhood was a nice one filled with moderately wealthy people who liked to drive fancy cars and owned small dogs named “Bella” or “Tinkerbell.” Liam didn’t necessarily mind coming to neighborhoods like that, he was more than willing to help anyone who needed it, he just couldn’t help but to feel that these types of people required a bit more patience and attention than most others.

Sighing, Liam took one last sip of his coffee and grabbed his hat as he and Zayn climbed out of the car. Once they approached the door, Liam turned to his partner, who gave a silent nod of confirmation, and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, a very distressed looking woman who appeared to be in her late forties opened the door. Zayn put on his best smile and tipped his hat toward the woman; always the charmer. “Good morning, ma’am. We’re here in response to your call earlier about a disturbance?”

The woman responded with an agitated sigh as she pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead and leaned against the doorframe. “It’s them again,” she said in a tired voice.

“Them?” Liam inquired, even though he and Zayn both knew perfectly well who the woman was referring to. They only ever came to this neighborhood for one reason.

As if to answer Liam’s question, a loud, guttural moan echoed through the air causing Zayn to stifle a laugh.

“You see?!” The woman responded through gritted teeth as she eyed Zayn who tried to cover the laugh up with a coughing fit. She gestured out toward the house next door. “All hours of the night they’re doing this!”

“Has it been going on for long?” Liam asked, trying to suppress his smile.

The woman visibly shuddered. “We’ve been hearing those… those noises since earlier this evening; around ten, I suppose. It stopped for a while, but it started up again about an hour ago.” She narrowed her eyes as she leaned out the door to look at the house. “… My husband has to wake up at six o’clock every morning for work and it isn’t exactly helping that he’s going into the office exhausted because those two men can’t keep it in their pants.”

Zayn couldn’t help but to smirk as he cleared his throat. “Uh… well, yes,” he said, trying on his most convincing smile. “I completely understand your, um, predicament. We’ll go over and have a word with them right now.”

The woman nodded, folding her arms as she stepped away from the doorframe. “Thank you, officers,” she responded before shutting the front door.

“They’re probably just jealous of the fact that they don’t get like that anymore,” Zayn muttered as he turned back at the sound of the woman and her husband arguing about the noisy neighbors.

Liam chuckled as they continued down the driveway. “Yeah, by the looks of her she doesn’t have much going on in the bedroom.”

Zayn led the way to the front porch of the house next door and paused when he reached the doorstep. “Well, if I were him I’m not sure I’d want much from her in that department.”

Liam couldn’t help but to laugh as he raised a hand to knock on the door. His motions were cut short by another series of moans filtering from the house. Zayn shook his head and motioned for Liam to knock on the door.

The pair of them stood together on the porch for a good forty-five seconds, more pleasurable noises filling the air before Zayn sighed and pounded on the door once more. The moans instantly ceased and Zayn smiled smugly in Liam’s direction. “Sometimes you gotta use a little force, Liam. You can’t be so polite all the time.”

Liam rolled his eyes as they heard the men scrambling around inside the house followed by the sounds of footsteps approaching the other side of the door.

The front door was forcefully pulled open by a man who appeared to be in his early twenties dressed in a bathrobe and a pair of boxer briefs. “Wha—oh fuck.”

“Hello there, Mr. Tomlinson,” Liam began, avoiding the man’s lower half. His bathrobe wasn’t doing a good job of hiding his very obvious arousal. “The boyfriend sleeping over again?”

More footsteps thudded down the stairs and soon enough, another man around the same age appeared in the doorway dressed in nothing but a bed sheet and a slightly embarrassed smile. He slid an arm around Louis’ waist. “Everything alright, Louis?”

“Yeah, Harry. Everything’s fine,” Louis answered.

“Hello, Mr. Styles,” Zayn greeted with a knowing smile. “Good night?”

Harry blushed slightly, ducking his head behind Louis’ shoulder causing Liam to feel a slight pang of sympathy at Harry’s reddened cheeks. “Wonderful,” he mumbled into his boyfriend’s skin.

Louis only laughed and stepped behind Harry, draping himself over his back and making a point of slipping his hands into the bed sheet. Harry’s eyes grew wide as he let out a small, involuntary gasp of surprise. Louis smirked and briefly nibbled at Harry’s earlobe causing his face to go an even darker shade of red before looking back to Liam and Zayn, his face schooled into an obviously smug expression.

“Look,” Liam began, clearing his throat and trying his best to ignore the activity happening underneath Harry’s bed sheet. “We hate to be the bearer of bad news every time this happens, but you guys really need to keep it down.”

“That’s the problem, officer,” Louis replied cheekily as he eyed Harry. “We can’t keep it down.”

Zayn couldn’t help but to laugh at the joke, earning a stern look from Liam. “You walked right into that one,” he replied, holding his hands up in defense.

Liam sighed, shaking his head. “What I mean is, you two need to be a bit quieter; especially at this hour. I’m not even going to ask why you guys are awake right now.”

Louis smirked. “Who said we ever went to bed?”

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment as he wrapped the bed sheet even tighter around himself. Louis giggled pressing himself even further into Harry’s back. He kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck before looking back to Liam and Zayn.

“You guys are good people,” Liam reasoned. “We don’t want to have to give you a fine, but if you continue to keep your neighbors awake then you’re going to leave us with no other choice.”

Louis nodded, doing something under the bed sheet that caused Harry to squeal and smack him on the arm. Harry sheepishly looked up at the officers through his hair. “Sorry,” he apologized. “Louis and I will try to, uh… keep it down.”

“Thanks guys, we’d really appreciate it,” Liam replied. “You boys have a good rest of your night.”

“Oh, we will,” Louis responded with a knowing smile. He pulled Harry back into the house before reaching forward to close the door. “Goodnight, officers.”


End file.
